1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clip, and more particularly to a hair clip including two spring-biased jaws resiliently coupled together with a resilient-coupling device without a torsional spring or a coil spring or fasteners for preventing the hair of the user from being entangled by the jaws and the torsional spring or the coil spring and/or the fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hair clips or hair styling devices comprise a horizontal base or lower member and an upper resilient member or two rings pivotally connected together, and a coil spring is required to be provided and engaged between the two rings or clip members for biasing the rings toward each other and for clasping or holding the hair or for styling the hair of the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,858 to Ackerman discloses one of the typical hair tonic and curling fluid dispensing bomb comprising two rings pivotally connected together with a hinge pin, and a coil spring engaged between the two rings for biasing the rings toward each other and for clasping or holding the hair or for styling the hair of the user.
However, the hair of the user may have a good chance to be entangled by or with the pivotal connection between the two rings and with the torsional spring or the coil spring. In addition, it will be difficult for the users or workers to assemble the rings and the hinge pin together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,184 to Shu discloses another typical hair clip or hair styling device comprising two clasp plates hinged together with a pivot shaft, and a coil spring is also required to be provided and engaged between the two clasp plates for biasing the clasp plates toward each other and for clasping or holding the hair or for styling the hair of the user.
However, similarly, it also may have a good chance for the hair of the user to be entangled by or with the pivot shaft and/or with the pivotal connection between the two clasp plates and with the torsional spring or the coil spring. In addition, it will be difficult for the users or workers to assemble the clasp plates and the pivot shaft and the coil spring together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hair clips or hair styling devices.